


would you like to stay forever?

by littlerobbo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mulan references, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry Not Sorry, seblaine, this is my first fanfiction please go easy on me, you can pry seblaine from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: Sebastian idly thought that, yeah, he'd totally be okay with seeing Blaine smile like that forever.





	would you like to stay forever?

**Author's Note:**

> please.. be gentle lol i know it's short i'm a nervous kid okay
> 
> sorry if the formatting is goofed i literally have no clue what i'm doing here

It was a soft, almost leisurely, kiss. Like they'd done it a thousand times before, neither of them rushing into it consumed with overwhelming passion; they were just kissing quietly like they had all the time in the world. 

They broke apart and Sebastian felt complete affection wash over him at the soft grin on Blaine's lips and his still-closed eyes, as if he too was reeling from the soft kiss. 

"Hey" Blaine half-whispered, Sebastian felt the heat of his breath on his lips and he tightened his arms around the smaller boy to keep him close, not wanting to let go of his warmth yet.

"Hey" Seb replied, just as softly.

Sebastian closed his eyes as Blaine gently cupped his cheek and kissed him again, a burning kiss that made Sebastian's head spin a little. When they had to catch their breath the kiss turned into little pecks in quick succession, breathy giggles in between each of them.

It felt kind of anti-climatic, getting together like this; simply sat on Sebastian's couch watching old Disney films. They had just finished Mulan and now were sitting in comfortable silence, in each other's arms.

They had always had the connection, both of them taking turns to deny it and try to act as if the electricity between them didn't sizzle and snap in the air whenever they were in a room together. Sebastian was glad he didn't have to vocalise anything, that they just knew. They were together, now (as if they hadn't alway been).

Sebastian had expected more of a show. Literal or metaphorical. A big dramatic end to their push-and-pull and a bright start to them. But this felt more true; this felt like them.

"It's getting late" Blaine spoke almost timidly, afraid of the answer that might come.

"You can stay as long as you like" Sebastian said softly into the quiet room.

"Does that mean I can stay forever?" Blaine asked half-joking, but Sebastian heard the underlying question and answered honestly, without hesitation.

"I'd be okay with you staying forever." Sebastian smiled at Blaine and watched as a bright grin settled on Blaine's face. 

Sebastian felt his heart melt like butter on a hot stove. Blaine beamed at him and cuddled in slightly closer to him and Sebastian idly thought that, yeah, he'd totally be okay with seeing Blaine smile like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ((((tell me if i've made a grammar or spelling mistake))))
> 
> my tumblr is a kpop mess but if u wanna go it's just @bxbyfxcx! if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
